Zuko Needs a Firelady
by Rumpelstilskin
Summary: Zuko needs to marry someone but who will he marry? Katara, the serious motherly waterbender? Or, Toph the spunky earthbender? Well...
1. Chapter 1

Zuko needs A Firelady

Normal Pov: Zuko's Side

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Atla. I only own Zuko needs a Firelady.

By Rumpelstiltskin

The Firelord had turned down many proposals from the finest Fire Nation Noblewomen.

He was waiting for two master benders: Toph Bei Fong and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

While deep in thought, he began to think of the trade markets.

The Earth Kingdom is doing extremely well, the Sister Tribes were not at all.

His ability to sweet talk King Kuei into trading with him helped a lot.

Then, his stomach snapped him back to reality.

He had a sudden craving for some fireflakes, he calls his assistant and tells him his request.

In the flick of a wrist, Zuko was eating his fireflakes and his stomach was full.

~The Next Day~

Zuko heard that Katara and Toph were at the Fire Nation.

After 1 hour, the doors to Iroh's tea room slammed open. The two master benders appeared.

The shorter black-haired one was 15 and a Earthbender,and the wavy brunette was 17 and Waterbender.

Toph planted herself next to Iroh and said "Woah...is Sparky burning a fire or what? P-U!"

Iroh chuckled, so then Zuko began a awkward conversation.

"Well...Katara...how's your um love life?" Zuko says fastly.

"It's uh-um good."Katara replies shyly.

After,3 hours of talking and laughing Iroh sent them to bed.

Once everyone was asleep in the palace, Zuko was laying in bed thinking about Katara.

_There's 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. I love you._

* * *

**Well...this is the second one! Because I sucked and never got on...so yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko needs A Firelady

Normal Pov: Katara's Side

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Atla. I only own Zuko needs a Firelady.

By Rumpelstiltskin

Katara walked to her room with the help of a servant named Farina.

"Thank you,Miss." Katara said politely.

Farina couldn't have been more than 12,and with dreamy brown eyes that were full of dreams; Katara took pity on her.

Farina left without saying a word.

Tired,the waterbender grabbed a pair of pajamas and a towel.

Grabbing her items, she walked into a bathroom more decorative and fancier than anything she'd seen in her travels with the Avatar.

_ Note To Self ; Send Aang a letter._

The glorious bathroom had red robes,gold towels,a red/gold chandelier and ending is a detailed painting of Zuko's Late Wife,Mai.

_Finally,I'm so glad she died._

Katara heard a doorknob turning and ran behind the column.

A servant walked in and began preparing a bath.

After what seemed like 5 minutes,A cloaked figure walked in and sent the servant away with a hiss.

The cloaked figure removed it's hood to reveal a head of shaggy black hair.

He removed his clothing all the way to his underwear.

Then, before Katara could stop him; Toph walked in.

After,Zuko closing his eyes to kiss Toph, Katara took the chance to run out the room and to Iroh's room.

Iroh opened the door to see Katara crying and took her in the room.

"What's wrong,Miss Katara?" The old man chuckled.

"Z-z-z-zuko w-w-as k-k-kissing Toph!" Katara sobbed as Iroh comforted her.

"There,There Young is full of mysteries and joys." Iroh said calmly.

"I might as well sleep with the next guy I see." Katara says ending her sentence looking at the door as a unexpected person showed up.

"I'm here for my training,General Iroh!" A particular 14-year-old voice rang in Katara's ears.

* * *

**Well what do we have here!?**

**Okay,the reason Katara was crying was because she and Zuko had dated when they were traveling the world and when he became Firelord he promised to wait for her.****Mai is dead,she died giving birth to another man's baby. ****Iroh is like Katara's therapist.****You know that there's only 3 14-year-olds in this story; Aang,Toph,and Meng. Farina is Katara's personal servant,and there are concubines in this story. And For you wonderful peoples.**

* * *

*****Flashback*

"I don't want to do this,but I have to Katara."Zuko's voice rose with anger."Really!? Because, I have to sit in a chair and see the Love of my life get married to another woman!"Katara's voice sobbing and nose runny. "Well I'll talk to Mai maybe you can be my concubine." Zuko suggested."You want me to your _whore_?"Katara spat as though he threw moose-lion poo at her. "If I can't be with you, I might as well be with Aang! He wants me over his millions of fans!" Katara yelled leaving the room with her hands in the Zuko ran after her,he became face-to-face with what he never wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko needs A Firelady

Toph's P.O.V

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Atla. I only own Zuko needs a Firelady.

By Rumpelstiltskin

I felt Zuko's soft lips kiss me as I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face and his scar that covered 1/3 of his face. Yes, I have sight now. Before I made a earthbending school I went to visit my parents and they took me to a fire nation healer who shot small amounts of fire into my eyes and over time my sight came back.

* * *

Sadly I suck so much and I apoligize!


End file.
